Life is Worth Something
by Sishyu
Summary: Sequel to Life is Worth Nothing! Seto is stressed out and he can't sleep...now when he does nightmares plague his dreams...And Joey has a new evil after him...but what will he do when it gets him? Can Seto and Joey survive another round with evil...or wi
1. Help Needed and Dreams Heeded

The blond slept silently. He chest rising and falling up and down steadily. The brunette quietly shut the door. He walked down the hall to his own room and walked in shutting the door after him. He looked at the papers pilled on his desk.

_I have so much work to do. I wish for once I could have some help with it all. But I know that'll never happen. I'm too paranoid that someone will mess it all up._

The brunette sat in the desk chair shaking his head. He looked up when the door to his room opened.

"Seto..."

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm going to be up late again doing work."

"Oh...okay."

The brunette watched his brother leave, head hanging. He wanted to let Mokuba stay in here, but he didn't want to keep the young boy up with his work. If only he could finish it all. He was so behind because of the Joey thing that it was ridiculous.

* * *

Joey moaned and opened his eyes to see who was poking him. He looked at the clock first, it was only one in the morning. He then looked at who had poked him.

"Mokuba," he yawned, "What is it?"

"It's Seto," said Mokuba sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is he okay?" asked Joey slightly worried.

"I don't think he's okay," said Mokuba.

"Oh," said Joey calming down, "Why not?"

"He hasn't slept in nearly three days. He still has a lot of work to catch up. With school on top of that. But if he keeps working like he is..."

"I'm sure Seto's gone with out sleep before Mokuba," said Joey.

"I'm not worried about that at least not exactly. I mean he's not eating either. If he keeps going on like that he's going to hurt himself," said Mokuba sniffing.

"Is he in his room?" asked Joey.

"Yeah," said Mokuba looking at Joey confused.

"I'll go talk to him," said Joey as he rolled out of bed, "But first let's get you to bed."

Joey picked Mokuba up and threw him over his shoulder. Mokuba laughed. At least Joey was fun like Seto. Joey put Mokuba to bed and headed for Kaiba's room.

* * *

"Mokuba I thought I told you to go to bed," said Kaiba as he heard the door open again.

"But Seto..."

Seto's head snapped up at Joey's imitation of Mokuba.

"Joey! I thought you were asleep," said Seto surprised.

"I was asleep. 'Was' being the key word here," said Joey as he walked over to Seto's desk and leaned against it.

"So why aren't you?"

"Mokuba," said Joey.

"Did he wake you up because I'll go talk to him – "

"Seto hold on a sec," said Joey, "Mokuba did wake me up, but I think he had the correct intentions of doing so."

"Meaning?"

"He's worried about you Seto. You're not sleeping, not eating. I can tell you're stressed and overloaded with work," said Joey.

Seto sighed and put his face in his hands. He tensed when Joey put a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly relaxed.

"Seto," said Joey, "If there is anything I can do to help just tell me. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Seto looked up at Joey. People had offered to help him before but he had always denied them. Now Joey was offering and he wasn't sure if he should accept.

"I..." started Seto, "Can you highlight things for me?"

"If it'll help you finish this paperwork quicker then of course," said Joey.

"Okay," said Seto turning back to his desk and picking up a huge pack of papers, "You need to highlight any dollar amount higher than a million green and anything between $400,000 to $999,999 blue. Then you need to highlight anything between $399,999 to $40,000 orange. Then anything between $39,999 to $1,000 purple. And anything below $999 needs to be highlighted yellow."

"Lovely," said Joey as he took the stack of papers and sat on the floor.

"Here's some high lighters," said Seto pulling a bunch of colors out of the desk drawer, "And here's a piece of paper of what needs to be highlighted in case you forget. I know I do sometimes."

"And what happens if I accidently highlight something wrong?" asked Joey.

"Then I hurt you. I can't afford any mistakes in my business," said Seto kindly but firmly.

"Okay then, here I go," said Joey.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes slowly. He'd fallen asleep. He realized he was in his bed and sat up. The last thing he remembered was that Joey had been highlighting like crazy for him. Speaking of Joey, where was he.

Seto looked around, but the blond was no where. He lay back down and pulled the covers tighter around him. He turned his head to look at the clock. He sat up abruptly upon seeing what time it was. He had to get to school in less than twenty minutes. He rolled out of bed as he threw off the covers and headed for the shower down the hall. Before he could make it out of his room he was pushed gently back in by Joey.

"Joey we have to be at school in less than twenty minutes," said Seto.

"You obviously are out of it," said Joey.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" growled Seto.

"Seto it's Saturday, we don't have school," said Joey as he pushed Seto gently back toward the bed.

"But yesterday was Thursday..." started Seto.

"No yesterday was Friday because you missed the English test because he decided to skip school and try and finish your work remember," said Joey as he pushed Seto onto the bed.

"Are you serious?" asked Seto looking horrified that he had totally lost track of time.

"Yes," said Joey, "Now...you should rest for awhile longer. Mokuba or I will check in on you every so often and if you need anything just page us."

Joey handed Seto his pager. They had gotten three identical pagers after the whole Alcore situation. One for Seto, one for Mokuba and one for Joey.

"Joey you don't..."

"I don't care," said Joey, "You helped me more than I'll ever be able to repay you for. Me helping you right now is nothing."

Seto looked at the blond. Joey really didn't have to do this, but he knew that arguing with the blond would prove useless.

"Thanks," said Seto.

"No prob," said Joey as he left the room.

Seto settled back down under the covers of his bed. He didn't think he'd fall asleep again, but he was very wrong.

* * *

"Have you located the Wheeler boy yet?"

"Yes sir. He is living with Mr. Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp."

"Good."

"What should I tell the D-MONS?"

"Tell them to proceed according to the plan."

"As you wish."

* * *

_**You won't get away this time Kaiba. I have you now. You are nothing. And because of you everyone will suffer. Everyone will be hurt because of you. Especially Joey. He'll never forgive you. And neither will Mokuba. You can't win this time. **_

Seto sat up, eyes wide, breathing ragged. His heart raced and sweat covered his body forcing the sheets to stick to him. He didn't even realize someone was saying something to him until they shook him.

"SETO," said Joey for the tenth time as he shook the brunette.

Seto looked at Joey through unregistering blue eyes.

"Seto, it's okay, it's just me. Joey," said the blond.

"Joey," said Seto shaking his head, "what?"

"You were yelling in your sleep," said Joey.

"I need up. I need to take a shower," said Seto as he untangled himself from the covers.

"You're okay?"

"I'll be okay I just need to wake up that's all."

Joey watched Kaiba walk out of the room. Ever since Kaiba had helped him with the whole Alcore problem the brunette hadn't been the same. It was as if he was scared, why Joey didn't know, but he'd find out some way.

* * *

"Yami is something wrong?" Yugi asked as they walked around downtown.

"Something is off. I don't know what though," said Yami, "I wonder if Kaiba has the same feeling."

"Well we could always stop by his place since Joey lives there now," said Yugi.

"Later," said Yami, "Let's now worry about it now."

* * *

Bakura twirled a pen around in his hand. He was so bored since his light side had separated from him. He had started his own business and was almost as wealthy as Kaiba. Speaking of Kaiba...he hadn't seen the brunette in awhile. He thought he about paying the blue eyed boy a visit. But he'd do it later after he cleared it through Ryou. His light half wanted him to tell him where he was going if he wasn't going to come home on time. That bugged him immensely.

"I should probably call Ryou now," he said aloud as he picked up his phone and dialed Ryou's cell.

* * *

Seto let the hot water pour over his body. That dream had scared him more than he liked and the fact that he had cried out in his sleep bothered him even more. This was not his normal behavior. He quickly washed himself off and got out of the shower. He grabbed one of the big fluffy towels and wrapped it around his whole body. Normally he wouldn't use one of the big towels but today he felt exposed. Even though his naked body was covered with the towel he felt like he was being violated in some way shape or form. He left the bathroom and headed for his room. 


	2. Surprises and Fear

Joey was sitting down in the family room with Mokuba watching a movie when Seto walked in.

"Feelin' better?" asked Joey.

"Yeah," said Seto as he sat down on the couch next to Joey. He rested his head on the blond's shoulder. For some reason he felt safe around Joey.

"Are you sure Seto?" asked Mokuba, who had turned around from laying on the floor in front of the tv to look at his older brother.

"I'm fine," said Seto.

Mokuba looked at his brother concernedly before turning back around, attention back on the movie.

"What're we watching?" asked Seto.

"The attack of the giant Seto," said Joey.

"Hey!" said Seto, pretending to be hurt until he broke out in laughter.

"Sorry couldn't resist," said Joey as he lay down on the couch, pulling Seto on top of him.

"So what are we really watching?" asked Seto as he rested his head on Joey's chest.

"Dogma," said Joey as he ran a hand through Seto's still damp brown locks.

"Is this the movie where Alan Rickman plays the angel dude and looks really hot?" asked Seto.

"Yes," said Joey looking down at Seto with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you're looking at me funny," said Seto.

"You think Alan Rickman is hot?" said Joey.

"Seto's always thought Alan Rickman was hot since he was like thirteen," said Mokuba.

"Really?" said Joey.

"Yes," said Seto through gritted teeth.

"Who else do you think is hot?"

"You," said Seto.

"Besides me," said Joey.

"I'm not telling you."

"Well so much for tonight's surprise," said Joey tuning his attention back to the movie.

"Surprise?"

Joey didn't answer. He wanted to see how long he could ignore Seto before annoying the brunette.

"Joey," said Seto looking up at the blond.

Joey kept his gaze on the television and said absolutely nothing.

"Joey what surprise?"

No answer.

"Joey what surprise? Tell me...please," begged Seto. He didn't normally beg but he really wanted to know. It wasn't like Joey to have surprises.

"Sorry can't tell," said Joey chuckling at the fact Seto had lowered himself to begging.

"If you're joking with me I'm going to hurt you," said Seto.

"It's not a joke, Seto," said Mokuba, "Now if you don't mind could you two be quiet since I'm trying to enjoy the movie."

Joey and Seto looked at each other and laughed before falling silent after Mokuba turned around and glared at them.

* * *

Joey raced down the hall and into Seto's room. He skidded to a halt before he ran into the brunette. He grabbed Seto's arm and ran out of the room with the blue eyed boy in tow.

"Joey!" yelped Seto as he was pulled down the hallway, the stairs, out the front door and into the limo.

"Bye Mokuba," said Joey as the raven haired boy shut the limo door and the limo took off.

"Joey!" said Seto looking wide eyed at the blond.

"Yes?"

"Where in the blue fuck are we going?" (A.N.: I stole Deity's line! AHHHH! Don't hurt me... **/cowers as sword comes arcing down towards her head/**)

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," said Joey.

Seto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Joey but asked no further questions.

* * *

"Joey when can I take this ridiculous blindfold off?"Seto complained as Joey steered him somewhere.

"Just hold your horses," said Joey.

Joey steered Seto into a clearing in the forest and let him go. He backed away.

"Joey?"

"Just wait here I'll be right back with the surprise."

Seto growled in frustration but did as he was told. His heart raced though, he really wanted to know what this surprise was that Joey was so ecstatic about.

"Okay Seto," said Joey returning, "You can take off the blindfold."

Seto removed the blindfold and rubbed his eyes. The moonlight stung his eyes a little. He turned around and gasped.

* * *

"So what'd you think of the surprise?" asked Joey as he and Seto sat in the living room later that night.

"I don't know what to say. I think I'm still shocked," said Seto.

"So you liked seeing the two sexiest men in the world," said Joey smirking gleefully.

"Well Holy Fuck Joey, I mean you found some way to convince not only Alan Rickman to come to a moonlight dinner with us in the middle of a forest but also Jason Issacs," said Seto eyes widening. (For those of you who don't know, Alan Rickman plays Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies and Jason Issacs plays Lucius Malfoy in the Harry Potter movies)

"Like I said the two sexiest men in the world," said Joey.

"And the fact that I have a crap load of pictures with them and they're signed. I think that was the best day of my life," said Seto.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. But it's late and I need to get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow," said Joey looking at his watch.

"You got a job?" said Seto shocked.

"I've had a job for awhile Seto, I've been working at the arcade on Sundays and Tuesdays after school," said Joey looking at Seto, slightly hurt that the brunette hadn't noticed.

"Oh god Joey, I'm so sorry I didn't even realize – "

"Hey it's okay, you've been stressed with trying to catch up with work and school and whatever else."

"Still I'm sorry," said Seto.

"Hey no prob. But let's catch some Z's. I'm exhausted," said Joey heading upstairs.

"I'll be up in a while," said Seto continuing to sit on the couch.

Seto watched Joey leave and lay down on the couch. _I feel horrible. I didn't even notice Joey had a job. He's helped me with a lot lately. Even turning in my school work for me when I don't go to school. I need to get back on track._

Seto's thoughts flooded his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_You won't get away this time Kaiba. I have you now. You are nothing. And because of you everyone will suffer. Everyone will be hurt because of you. Especially Joey. He'll never forgive you. And neither will Mokuba. You can't win this time. _A whip lashed across Seto's chest. He cried out but there was no sound. He looked around the darkness. He could see nothing. The whip hit him again across his back. **

**_Stop! _he cried out, _STOP!_**

"Seto," said Joey as he shook Kaiba awake. The brunette looked as if he were in pain, but he refused to wake up.

Seto's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Joey's wrist, squeezing it tight enough to leave a bruise. Joey gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to get Seto's attention. Seto looked at Joey and realized he was hurting the blond, he quickly released Joey's wrist.

"Seto are you okay?" asked Joey.

"I'm fine," said Seto as he moved to a sitting position.

"Seto how long have these nightmares been going on?"

"I don't know," said Seto, "But I don't want to talk about it."

Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have any idea how to get Kaiba to talk to him.

"Well I have to leave for work, I'll be back around five," said Joey, "So if you need anything you know where to find me."

Seto nodded and listened as Joey left. He jumped when someone touched him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Mokuba in front of him.

"Seto..."

Seto pulled his little brother close and just hugged him. He was losing his mind and he knew it.

* * *

Joey jogged down the streets to the arcade. For some reason he felt like he was being watched. He hadn't felt like that for awhile. He jogged a little faster he only had another mile to go.

* * *

"He's headed toward you O,"

"Copy D,"

"Hey you two 'member what boss said. We're 'sposed to watch him today. We nab him tomorrow,"

"We hear ya S," said D

"You fuckers quit pissing about and move before we lose sight of him,"

"Fuck you N,"

"Move ya Fuckers,"

"We're going M, we're going,"

* * *

Joey headed into the arcade and checked in. He took his place behind the cashier and began taking people's money as the paid to enter the arcade. He sighed and pulled up a stool. He was going to be here for awhile.

* * *

"Well?"

"The D-MONS have the boy under surveillance,"

"So we'll have him tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, everything's going according to plan."

* * *

Seto had finished all his work and gotten in the shower. He leaned his head against the shower wall. The hot water seared his back but it felt good so he ignored the pain. He looked down his front and his eyes expanded. There was a bright red streak across his chest. That was where the whip had hit him in his dream. But if that was so then there would be a mark on his back. He washed himself off and stepped out of the shower. He turned his back towards the mirror on the door and his shoulders dropped, there was a mark.

He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and sat down on the bathroom counter. This didn't make any sense. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He had to figure out what was going on. But he also had to hide this from Joey and Mokuba until he figured it out. And that would be harder to do than it seemed.

* * *

Joey rushed out of the arcade as soon as the clock hit five. He wasn't going to stay any longer than necessary. He headed back towards Kaiba's at a slow jog. His legs were stiff from sitting all day and were lacking movement. He headed through the park, it was the quickest way back, but it wasn't the safest route. He paused momentarily to turn around, he had felt like someone was watching him all day long but he hadn't seen anyone watching him. Either he was paranoid again or one of Alcore's associates was watching him, wanting revenge. He got to Kaiba's and hurried inside. He wasn't expecting to find what he did. 


	3. Disappearance and Capture

Mokuba ran down the stairs and straight into Joey. He was talking so fast that Joey couldn't understand a word. He kneeled down and pulled the boy close calming him down so that maybe he could get something coherent out of the rambling boy.

"Mokuba I need you to talk slower. What's wrong?" asked Joey.

"It's...it's Seto..." sobbed Mokuba, "He's gone. Help him Joey please."

Joey released Mokuba and shot up the stairs. He raced down the hallway and burst into Kaiba's room. The brunette was gone. The room was a disaster. Joey looked all over, Seto wasn't there. _Great. Just fucking great. What the fuck happened to him? Cuz this fucking sucks!

* * *

_

Bakura spun around in his chair. Ryou hadn't let him pay Kaiba a visit and that bugged him. He wanted to see the brunette and his light side refused to let him. Said something like 'you'll only stir up some kind of problem, I'm not stupid', or close to that. He stopped his chair so he could look out the window. Maybe he could sneak over there and see Kaiba. No, Ryou would know, his light side always found out one way or the other. He sighed and returned to work, he had an idea of how to talk to Kaiba.

* * *

"Where is the boy?"

"Sir...he...well he never left the house."

"Meaning?"

"Apparently there was a problem with Kaiba, he's missing. Wheeler stayed home to watch the younger Kaiba."

"This is a delay in the plan and not a good one."

"The D-MONS said they can still apprehend Wheeler tomorrow. He can't miss anymore school and he knows it. He'll go to school tomorrow whether he wants to or not."

"Fine. But I expect the boy here by tomorrow is that understood."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Yami and Yugi sat in Yugi's room. Both were curious as to where Joey and Seto had been today. It didn't make sense for them both not to show up to school.

"Yami you don't think something's happened do you?"

"I don't know. If they don't come to school tomorrow I'll go over and check on them," said Yami.

"Are you okay? You've seemed troubled lately."

"I'm fine, it's just been a dream. I'm sure it's nothing and if it is I'll figure out what it means."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Seto looked up at the ceiling of a padded room. He had no idea where he was. He remembered someone rushing into his room. But that was all, everything else was blurry. _MOKUBA! Oh God! I hope he's okay! He'd better be with Joey, cuz if he's not I'll hurt whoever has him.

* * *

_

Joey got up early Tuesday morning. He had a lot to do. He had to get breakfast. Take Mokuba to school. Go to school. Pick up Mokuba and take him home. Then rush to the arcade for his work shift. Then he had to rush home and prepare dinner. He knew he could do it if he put his mind to it. It was no different than when he took care of Serenity when he was little. He'd make it, somehow.

* * *

"Hey Joey how's it going?" asked Yugi when Joey sat down at their lunch table.

"Horrid," said Joey resting his head on the table, arms folded in front of his head.

"Meaning?" asked Yami.

"Seto's gone and Mokuba's spazing out. I've talked to Seto's personal police guard, but they haven't a clue as to why Seto's disappeared," said Joey lifting up his head.

"That's not good Joey," said Yami.

"I think it has something to do with Seto's dreams," said Joey.

"Dreams?" said Yami.

"I'm not sure, but I know these dreams he's been having aren't good. He keeps crying out in his sleep like someone's been hurting him. He wouldn't talk to me about it though when I asked him," said Joey.

Yami sat silently, could his dream be related to Kaiba's. He'd have to find out tonight. He snapped back to attention when Yugi yelled in his ear.

"Yami are you okay?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, I was just thinking," said Yami.

"So where's little Kaiba boy?" asked Bakura walking up to the gang's table.

"Gone," said Joey, raising an eyebrow at Bakura, it wasn't like Ryou's dark side to talk to them.

"Really?" said Bakura shocked, "That could be why I haven't seen him in awhile. When did he disappear?"

"Sunday afternoon," said Joey.

"I guess I'll just have to find him myself," said Bakura and with that he left.

"That was odd," said Tristen.

"No kidding," said Joey.

"Well we better head to class," said Yugi as he got up and threw his trash in the garbage.

Joey, Tristen, Yugi and Yami all headed for fourth period.

* * *

"Hey O? When are we supposed to nab him?" asked N.

"After he picks up the twerp and drops him off at home. Boss don't want the little one," said O.

"N, are you always an idiot or is it just today?" asked D.

"Fuck you," said N.

"Would you guys knock it off, blondie's leaving school," said S.

"Okay ya stupid fuckers get to your places," said M, "We have about thirty minutes to get ready to nab him."

"I still can't believe we're catching our past boss. J won't be pleased to find out that we're capturing him for the person he's trying to aviod," said D.

"He left us. He's no longer one of the D-MONS," said M.

"How about we not talk about it," said S.

"Agreed," they all said.

* * *

Joey left Mokuba at home, with every emergency number possible. He turned on his pager incase Mokuba needed him, then he took off to work. He had about ten minutes to get there. He'd have to run fast to get there on time.

* * *

"Ready?" asked M.

"Yeah."

"Nab him, S," said D.

S shot a hand out of the alley and grabbed Wheeler's upper arm before pulling him into the alley.

Joey jumped slightly as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the alleyway. He was afraid of something like this happening. He threw a punch at whoever had a hold of him.

S dodged Joey's punch as N came up behind Wheeler and wrapped an arm around the blond's throat, cutting off his air supply.

Joey wasn't expecting an attack from behind. He tried to spin away, but with the person's arm around his neck and the other person's firm grip on his arm kept him from going anywhere. _This isn't happening! First Seto disappears, then this! _

O jumped in and grabbed Joey's other arm. N loosened his hold on Joey's neck, allowing the blond to breathe. D and M walked up to Joey and tied the blond's hands behind his back. O and S stepped away as D and M took care of Joey's wrists, so they could tie Joey's ankles.

Joey lashed out and kicked one of the captors in the face sending him sprawling backwards. _I will not let this happen! I have to stay with Mokuba! He needs someone to protect him until we find Seto!_

S picked himself up off the ground, Wheeler had a lot of strength in the lithe body of his still. S and O finally restrained Joey enough to get the blond's ankles tied.

Joey growled as the guy who had a hold of his neck started dragging him farther into the alleyway towards an old beat up jeep. A familar old beat up jeep. _Is that the J Jeep? But then that means...these guys are the D-MONS...but if that's true they must know who I am...right? Unless they're working for...oh god no!_

A piece of duct tape appeared over Joey's mouth before he was thrown in to the back of the jeep. His captors climbed in and took off out of the alleyway. Joey felt something dig into his hip. _The pager! If I can just move my hands the right way I can page Mokuba. Almost there...GOT IT!

* * *

_

Mokuba jumped as his pager went off on his side. He looked down at it. The numbers 42985 ran across the screen frantically. That meant Joey was in trouble. _Oh NO! Not Joey too!

* * *

_

"Hey, blondie's got a pager, take it from him," said M.

N who was in the back with Joey, yanked the pager away from the blond and threw it out the window. So much for Joey calling for help he thought.

* * *

Seto felt something vibrate beneath him. He moved off the bed he was on to find his pager. He picked it up. _42985? What? Those numbers mean trouble. That means... JOEY!_ Seto cursed and hit the wall with his fist. He had to think of some way to get out of here fast. 


	4. Hate vs Love

"Boss, the D-MONS have arrived with Joey Wheeler sir."

"Bring them in."

The D-MONS walked in and tossed Joey to the floor. Joey lay there, tied up and vulnerable. He'd kill them all if he got out of this.

"Good job boys. You will be paid in full," said the Head man.

"Sir, I think Wheeler needs to be properly introduced to all of us," said M.

"Be my guest," said the Head man.

M kneeled down and ripped the tape off of Joey's mouth. Then he yanked Wheeler to his feet and pushed him into a nearby chair. The D-MONS then removed their masks.

Joey gasped. It WAS his old gang, but why would they do this to him?

"Why in the hell are you guys working for him?" snarled Joey.

"Shut it J, you have no right to talk," said M slapping Joey hard across the face.

"Fuck you," growled Joey.

"How about you shut up and listen. There's some introducing to be done. We're the D-MONS, you probably remember us, your former gang. I'm M, short for Marcus," said M.

"I'm D which is short for Devon," said D.

"I'm S, name's Shane," said S.

"I'm N, for Nethren," said N.

"And I'm O, short for Otaris," said O.

"I know who ya are, ya nut bags. What I want to know is why you're doin' this?" said Joey.

"You abandoned us J, and Mr. Head man here offered to pay us for capturing you," said M.

"I see you took over as head of the gang Marcus. Always knew you were power hungry," said Joey.

"What part of don't talk didn't you understand?" asked M as he backhanded Joey as hard as he could.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said the Head man, "and besides it's my turn to introduce myself to Wheeler."

Joey glared at the man behind the desk in the room. _He seems familar, but I don't think he's one of the guys who raped me. Then again I could be wrong._

"My name is Trent McGarthy," said the Head man.

"YOU!" said Joey, eyes wide in horror. This man was his "uncle's" boss, this was the Head of everything Joey was "involved" in. This guy was the worst there could be. He didn't rape people, he abused them to within an inch of their lives. _That's why I didn't remember him. I didn't see him a lot, but when I did I remember I wished that I was dead afterwards._

"Surprised?" said Trent, "Well no one cares. You've ruined a lot of my business Wheeler. Getting involved with Kaiba was the worst thing in the world that you could've done. So now you're going to pay for what you've done. D-MONS, leave...now."

The five boys left the room. They knew better than to disobey an order from this man. Bad things happened when you did.

* * *

A door opened into the padded cell that Kaiba was in and he looked up to see who was coming in. He raised an eyebrow when Bakura walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Seto.

"Wanted to talk to you so I captured you," said Bakura, "Don't worry I'll release you when we're done."

"Because of you I can't help Wheeler," said Seto.

"I don't know what you're worried about," said Bakura, "He was at school and the only thing on his mind was you."

"He's in trouble you bastard, now let me out of here," growled Seto.

"When we're done talking, you won't care about him anymore," said Bakura.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you find out what he's really been doing behind your back, you'll wish you'd never seen him," said Bakura.

"What?"

"Joey's been cheating on you with Mai Valentine," said Bakura, "and I've been trying to tell you for the past week."

"You lie," snarled Seto.

"I can prove it," said Bakura as he threw a pack of pictures to Kaiba, "Take a look at those."

Seto glared at Bakura, but looked at the pictures anyways. His eyes widened as he saw pictures of Joey kissing Mai and doing other things... _This can't be right...but the date on the pictures says they're from two weeks ago to last Friday. Joey...why?_

"I told you," said Bakura.

"Why did you show me these?" asked Seto, he could feel himself on the verge of tears.

"Because I thought you'd like to know before he broke up with you for her," said Bakura.

"Are we done? I need to get home to my brother," said Seto, hate filling his once loving heart.

"You can leave. If you need anything, call me," said Bakura.

Seto stalked from the room. He couldn't believe Joey was cheating on him. _Is that why he had the surprise? Was it hinting at a break up? Just one last good thing before I leave you? _Seto used his pager to contact Mokuba, telling his little brother that he'd be home in an hour.

* * *

Mokuba rushed to the front door tackling his brother when he walked in. He was so happy Seto was safe.

"Seto, Joey and me were so worried about you, but now you're safe. But we have to help Joey, he's in trouble," said Mokuba frantically.

"He can get himself out of trouble," said Seto coldly as he walked past his brother towards the stairs.

"But Seto...he needs your help...why are you acting like you don't care?" asked Mokuba, confused.

"BECAUSE I DON'T CARE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN AND I NEVER WANT HIS NAME MENTIONED IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!" yelled Seto as he threw the pictures to the floor and stalked off towards his room.

Mokuba picked up the pictures. They were of Joey and Mai. _But this can't be true. Joey loves Seto. I know he does. Whoever gave Seto these pictures is lying. I have to tell Yugi._ Mokuba headed for the door, hot tears streaming his face. Someone was trying to hurt them all. He stopped and head back towards Seto's room. He'd get his brother to listen to him.

Seto looked up as Mokuba walked in, his eyes cold as ice.

"What do you want?" asked Seto.

"Seto you're not being fair to Joey. You don't even know if these pictures are real," said Mokuba.

"I said never to talk about him," snarled Seto.

"Have you even talked to Joey, Seto. Because if you haven't – "

"SHUT UP!" yelled Seto as he backhanded Mokuba, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Mokuba glared at his brother coldly, tears streaming his face.

"I hate you," whispered Mokuba, then he fled from the room. He was going to Yugi's, at least Yugi would listen to him.

Seto stood there stunned. He felt like everything had just shattered. _Oh god... I didn't...I hit him...god damn it!

* * *

_

Joey cried out as his body was slammed up against the wall once again, more of his ribs cracking. His clothing was soaked with blood from all the abuse. He wasn't sure he could take much more.

"Had enough yet Wheeler? Want to give in? Ready to work for me in place of your uncle? Or do I need to hurt you some more?" snarled Trent.

"I'll never give in, and I'll never work for you. You can kill me, for all I care," snarled Joey as he spit out a mouthful of blood.

Joey hit the floor and lay there motionless. He looked up at Trent and glared. He wouldn't let this man get away with this.

"I'm going to let you go," said Trent, "But you had better come back here tomorrow at three sharp. Otherwise I might hurt a friend of your's. I believe his name is Mokuba Kaiba."

"You leave him out of this," growled Joey.

"Then I suggest you show up here tomorrow," said Trent as he untied Joey's wrists and ankles.

"Only if you promise to leave Mokuba and Seto out of this," said Joey.

"I promise, but only if you show up," said Trent.

"You have a deal then," said Joey as he got weakly to his feet.

"Good day Mr. Wheeler, see you tomorrow."

Joey left without a word. He was bloody, bruised, in pain, and he just wanted to see Seto. He managed to find his way out of Trent's office building and headed to what he believed to be his home.

* * *

"Mokuba, calm down," said Yami as he comforted the small boy.

"Something's wrong, I just know it," sobbed Mokuba, "First Seto disappears, then Joey's in trouble, Seto comes home saying he never wants to see or hear of Joey again. And he hit me. Seto's never hit me before."

"Mokuba what do you mean by Joey's in trouble and Seto 'hates' him?" asked Yami.

"Joey went to work after he picked me up, but I guess something happened on the way there because he paged me, saying he was in trouble. Then Seto came home and said he hated Joey and he had pictures of Joey supposedly cheating on him with Mai," said Mokuba.

"Do you think Joey would do that?" asked Yami.

"No, Joey loves Seto more than anything in the world. I don't think the pictures are real. I think they're fake and I think whoever gave them to Seto has something to do with Joey being in trouble."

"Well how about you stay here tonight and we'll figure this all out in the morning," said Yami.

"Okay," sniffed Mokuba.

* * *

Joey walked up to the front door of Kaiba Manor and went to open it. The door was locked, that wasn't normal. Usually it was open because Joey still didn't have a set of keys yet. He rang the door bell, maybe Mokuba had locked the door just in case. He looked up as the door opened and he came face to face with Seto.

"Seto, you're back," said Joey shocked, "Where've you been, Mokuba and I were worried."

"Shut it Dog," snarled Seto, "Get away from my house. You're not welcome here."

Joey stood there stunned. _What the hell! This isn't the Seto I know._

"Seto, what's gotten into you?" asked Joey confused.

"I said leave Dog, go back home where you belong," said Seto coldly.

"Seto," started Joey, until the brunette pushed him down the steps.

"Leave before I call security," said Seto and with that he slammed the door shut.

"Seto..." whispered Joey, tears streaming down his face, "What did I do?"


	5. Old Friends and Gaining Forgiveness

Joey walked up to the front door of Kaiba Manor and went to open it. The door was locked, that wasn't normal. Usually it was open because Joey still didn't have a set of keys yet. He rang the door bell, maybe Mokuba had locked the door just in case. He looked up as the door opened and he came face to face with Seto.

"Seto, you're back," said Joey shocked, "Where've you been, Mokuba and I were worried."

"Shut it Dog," snarled Seto, "Get away from my house. You're not welcome here."

Joey stood there stunned. _What the hell! This isn't the Seto I know._

"Seto, what's gotten into you?" asked Joey confused.

"I said leave Dog, go back home where you belong," said Seto coldly.

"Seto," started Joey, until the brunette pushed him down the steps.

"Leave before I call security," said Seto and with that he slammed the door shut.

"Seto..." whispered Joey, tears streaming down his face, "What did I do?"

Joey picked himself up off the ground and walked away from the Manor. He didn't have a home to go to. And he didn't want to go to his friends' houses, they'd get all worried and he didn't want to deal with that.

"I guess I'm staying at Hell tonight," he said to himself as he walked down the street to his house.

* * *

Seto sat down at his desk. _How dare he show up here! That fucking traitorous bastard! But...why was he all bloody? _

_**You know why Kaiba. One of those people got a hold of him. The ones he's been trying to hide from. The ones you've been protecting him from. He hates you now, and so does Mokuba. They're never going to forgive you. There's nothing you can do. You're mine.**_

Kaiba looked around the room. No one was there. But then who was talking to him? Who was telling him these things?

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I am," said Bakura as he waltzed into Seto's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some cheering up," said Bakura.

"Get out," said Seto.

A whip appeared in Bakura's hand, before he lashed out with it, smacking it across Kaiba's face. Seto yelped with pain as realization dawned on him.

"YOU!" yelled Seto, "You lied to me. Those pictures were fake."

"Actually those pictures were real. But I changed the date on them. They're from two years ago," said Bakura as he smacked the whip across Kaiba's chest.

Seto moved out of Bakura's range and growled. This was all a set up. But he knew there was more to it.

"Were you the one who hurt Joey?" growled Seto.

"Actually, as much as I'd like to take credit for it, no. I didn't touch you're lover. A man by the name of Trent McGarthy did," said Bakura.

"McGarthy...but he works for Garth Industries, he's one of the people I do business with," said Seto horrified.

"He's also Joey's uncle's boss," said Bakura, "You know it's amazing how stupid you are sometimes."

"Fuck you!" snarled Seto, "Now tell me what you want with me."

"That's exactly it Kaiba, I want you," said Bakura, whip growing longer as he lashed it around Seto's neck and pulled it tight.

Seto could fight Bakura, but he knew Ryou's dark side was a force to avoid most of the time. He wasn't sure he could hold Bakura off for long if he fought him.

Bakura started walking towards Seto, evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

Joey fell back onto his bed. No one lived in his old house anymore. But all his stuff was still there. He'd stay here tonight, then find an apartment tomorrow. He stared at the ceiling, tears still flowing down his face. He couldn't believe Seto had acted like that. Something had to have happened to cause the brunette to hate him. Right now he didn't care though, he hated Seto at the moment. Seto hadn't cared about him tonight, so he wasn't going to care about Seto. He rolled onto his side to go to sleep before crying out in pain.

He sat up and clutched his side. His ribs hurt horribly. _I won't be sleeping much tonight_ he thought as he lay back down. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd fall asleep.

Majeh saw Joey walking down the street and enter his old house. _Now why in the world would he be going there? I thought he was staying with Kaiba?_ Majeh followed Joey into the house and quietly sat on the couch. He didn't want the blond to know he was here. He heard Joey enter one of the bedrooms and lay on the bed. He almost rushed in to check on the blond when Joey cried out in pain, but he restrained himself. He'd wait till morning to talk to Joey. The blond probably needed sometime alone.

* * *

Joey sat up slowly later that morning, he looked at his watch, it was almost eleven. He put his head in his hands and sat there quietly.

"Want to talk?" someone asked, Joey jumped about twenty feet at the voice.

Joey looked up to see Majeh standing in the doorway.

"Why? Why are you here?" asked Joey.

"Saw you last night entering this place, thought it was odd, so I followed," said Majeh, "So did something happen between you and Kaiba? Or is it something else?"

Joey felt more tears well up in his eyes. _What am I supposed to tell him? I don't even really know what's going on. _

"Strange things have been happening lately," said Joey, "First Seto disappeared on Sunday, then Tuesday my old gang captured me and took me to my uncle's boss, who abused me, and so I go back to Kaiba's to find out that he's there, but he hates me. I have no clue as to what's going on. Maybe you can make some sense of it all."

"Well all think over what you said, but how about you hit the showers, and we can discuss it more over some breakfast, deal?" said Majeh.

"Okay," said Joey as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Mokuba sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal while Yami called Seto. _I hope Yami can convince Seto that he's wrong._

Yami leaned against the counter top twirling the phone cord around his finger. The phone continued to ring before the answering machine kicked in: This is the Kaiba brothers and Wheeler leave a clear message, your number, and I'll think about calling you back. There was a beep and Yami started talking.

"Kaiba. I know you're there. So pick up the phone." Yami paused momentarily. "Fine, I wanted to talk to you, since your brother is extremely distraught. I don't know what's gotten into you, but just to let you know, those pictures of Joey and Mai. They're fake, Joey loves you more than anything in the world. I just hope you haven't made the mistake of pushing him away already. If you need to talk you can call me."

Yami hung up the phone and looked at Mokuba shrugging her shoulders. Mokuba hung his head and sighed.

"He'll call back," said Yami as he placed a comforting hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"I won't forgive him," said Mokuba, "Not this time."

_This time? _wondered Yami _Obviously something like this has happened before. But what?

* * *

_

Joey sat down in the booth at the restaurant Majeh had driven them too. He skimmed the menu. He wasn't really that hungry, but he knew he had to eat something.

"Continuing our conversation," said Majeh, "I think whatever happened to Seto and you is connected Joey. Why else would all this be happening at once?"

"Coincidence," said Joey.

"Meaning?"

"Tuesday at school, Bakura talked to me and the gang about Seto's disappearance, but he didn't seem bothered by it. It was like he knew something. But I know he doesn't know McGarthy."

"You sure about that?"

"Not really."

"Bakura, Seto and McGarthy all do business. If Bakura is working alongside of McGarthy, there could be a lot of problems ahead of us."

"Can't you get some of your buddies to help us?"

"I'm sure I could pull a few strings, but it won't be easy. The agency wants me to stay away from anything dealing with Kaiba, but they said nothing about you."

"That would be really helpful, thanks," said Joey as he turned to the waitress to order some food.

* * *

Seto was curled into a ball under the covers of his bed. Bakura had left about and hour ago. And now the phone was ringing, but he was in so much pain that he wasn't going to even try to answer.

He listened to the voice as it left a message. _Yami? Yami!_ He moved as fast as possible to get to the phone, but when he picked it up Yami had already hung up. _What's happening to me! I just want Joey and Mokuba, but I've ruined everything now! They'll never forgive me!_

_**That's right Kaiba, they won't. Just keep telling yourself that. And besides why should you love someone who doesn't love you?**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" yelled Seto as he slammed his fists into his desk, papers flying everywhere, wood cracking.

Everything was silent afterwards. Seto felt hot tears stream down his face, he was crying, for the first time in a long time, he was crying. And he welcomed the tears, took joy in them.

"Joey...Mokuba...I'm so sorry," he said as he headed for the shower, "I'll find you guys, and I'll do whatever it takes to gain your forgiveness."

* * *

Seto walked into the Game Shop where Yami lived and rang the bell on the front desk. He didn't know if anyone was home, but at the moment he was willing to wait.

Mokuba heard the bell from downstairs and went to see who it was. He stopped on the last step as his eyes locked with Seto's.

"Seto..." said Mokuba coldly, "What do you want?"

"Mokuba...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you and I never should of hit you. What I did is more than likely unforgivable, but I'm truly sorry," said Seto as he saw how badly he had hurt Mokuba, the entire left side of his little brother's face was a darkly shaded bruise.

"I'm not forgiving you Seto, not right now," said Mokuba, "Only because I believe you need to apologize to Joey first. I'm assuming he came home last night and you pushed him away."

"I was going to find him as soon as I apologized to you," said Seto.

"When you find him, and apologize, then you can come back and apologize again to both of us," said Mokuba.

"I will," said Seto, "I'll see you later."

With that Seto left to go find Joey.

* * *

Joey walked around town with Majeh, he figured he was safe with the undercover CIA agent. Joey looked at his watch, it was about one. He had two hours till he had to go back and "visit" Trent. And he was dreading it every second that it got closer to three.

"Something wrong?"

"I just have to be somewhere at three that's all," said Joey.

"McGarthy?"

"Yes," sighed Joey, "And don't tell me not to go, because if I don't he'll hurt Mokuba and I won't allow that."

"I won't stop you Joey. That's not my decision. But if anything happens, use this," said Majeh as he handed Joey a disc.

"What's this do?"

"If you can, break it if things get to bad, it will send out a distress signal to the CIA. They'll head to you immediately. Of course I'll get in trouble because only I'm supposed to use it, but I think I can handle the punishment."

"Thanks," said Joey.

"No problem."


	6. Trapped and Trust

Seto drove around town trying to find Joey, he checked everywhere that he thought Joey might be, but still couldn't find him.

_Joey where are you? I've paged him so many times and he still won't answer back. I feel just fucking horrible._

Seto looked at his watch, it was getting close to three o'clock. He looked around, since he was stopped at a stoplight. He saw a lot of blonds but none of them were the one he was looking for. The light turned green and he drove through it and pulled into a parking lot. He parked, turned off his car, and rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Can't find the little blond I'm assuming," said a voice.

Seto nearly died from a heart attack. His head whipped to the side to stare wide-eyed at Bakura who had some how gotten in the car.

"How in the hell did you get in my car!" growled Seto.

"That's what Shadow Magic is for Kaiba," said Bakura.

"What do you want?"

"I think the question is, what do you want to know about Joey?"

"Where is he you bastard!"

"He has an appointment with pain at three," said Bakura laughing, before he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"What!" Seto sat there thinking. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Pain? Oh Fuck! Joey's with Trent McGarthy!_

Seto started the car and sped out of the parking lot, he had to help Joey. No matter what the cost.

* * *

"Hey M, there goes Kaiba," said O.

"Follow him, he's more than likely going to go help his lover," said M.

O started the jeep and drove off after Kaiba.

* * *

A dart whisked by Joey's ear as he stepped into Trent's office and he froze in place. _Holy shit that was close!_

"So you did decide to show up, I'm impressed," said Trent as he got out of his chair.

"I didn't really have a choice," snarled Joey.

"You did, but you refused to let someone get hurt because of you," said Trent.

"That's because you're not playing fair. Had you not involved anyone else I would have totally forgotten about this whole ordeal," said Joey.

"Well, since you're being difficult, I think some punishment might be in order but I think we should talk like men first," said Trent.

"About?"

"About you replacing your uncle," said Trent.

"Fuck you, I'll never work for you, you sick son of a bitch," growled Joey.

"Well, then..." Trent didn't finish as a dart flew from his hand and collided with Joey's upper arm.

Joey cried out as the dart lodged into his muscles and a bright red spot began to appear on his sleeve.

"Bastard," hissed Joey.

"I'll be more than happy to send another one your direction," said Trent.

"Go fuck yourself," snarled Joey.

Trent launched another dart at Joey, this time the dart hit Joey's side. Joey cringed in pain, he knew he had to do something fast.

"Okay, stop it," said Joey, "Make me an offer."

"That's more like it," said Trent as he sat back down at his desk.

Joey didn't move, he was afraid to. _I hope to hell that bastard didn't hit anything vital, _thought Joey as he pulled the darts from his body.

"I'll pay you whatever you ask for, but only if you complete the tasks I assign you, that's the same offer I gave to your old gang, which from now on you will work for as the leader of the D-MONS," said Trent.

"Marcus won't go for that," said Joey.

"Then I guess he'll be dealt with," said Trent.

"Don't touch them, any of them," said Joey, "I haven't accepted yet."

"But you will," said Trent, "Unless of course, you want your friends found in a ditch together years from now."

"What's with all the fucking threatening!" spat Joey.

"To make sure you'll work for me," said Trent.

"So tell me what's the first job?"

"Dispose of Seto Kaiba," said Trent.

"NO! Absolutely not! I won't touch him," said Joey.

"Either that, or I'll have your gang do it," growled Trent becoming annoyed.

Joey was trapped and he knew it. If he didn't agree to work his friends would be hurt, but if he didn't get rid of Seto, then his old gang would. _What am I supposed to do?_

"I need an answer."

"I'll do it," said Joey regretfully.

"That's a good boy," said Trent, "And remember my men will be watching you."

Joey turned and left the office. The last time he had to dispose of somebody was when he was fourteen, which was three years ago, and he still felt horrible about it. _What have I gotten myself into._

Trent pressed a button on his phone and said, "D-MONS, Joey's decided to take care of Kaiba, make sure the CEO makes it to my building."

Trent sat back in his chair, smirking.

* * *

Seto pulled into Garth Industries just as Joey walked out the front door. He jumped out of his car and ran over to Joey.

"Joey," said Seto, "I'm sorry about last night. Can we talk please."

Joey looked at Seto. _First he hates me and now he wants to talk? What the hell? _

"I guess," said Joey, following Seto back to the car.

"Joey," said Seto, "when I disappeared it was because Bakura captured me. He showed me pictures of you and Mai kissing and doing other things. The dates on the pictures were from the past three weeks. I thought you were cheating on me. So many things happened and now that I've found you, I wanted to apologize." Seto started the car and pulled out onto the roadway.

"Seto," said Joey, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," said Seto.

"Do you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Go back to the bridge, to the spot where we fell off that day in your old jeep," said Joey.

Seto looked at Joey, eyebrow raised but said nothing.

* * *

Seto pulled onto the bridge and looked at Joey out of the corner of his eye.

"Again Seto, do you trust me?" asked Joey.

"Yes," said Seto.

"Do you trust me with your life?" asked Joey.

"Joey what's with the questions?"

"Answer me Seto," said Joey.

"Yes, I trust you. I trust you with my life, my everything," said Seto.

"Then trust me now," said Joey as he grabbed the steering wheel and forced them off the bridge.

They hit the water below and went under.

"JOEY!" yelled Seto.

"Listen to me," said Joey, "I'm going to break the window so you can get out and swim to the top. When you get above the water, break this."

Joey put the disc Majeh had given him into Seto's hand.

"But Joey, what about you," said Seto.

"If you do what I just told you to do I'll be fine. I'll explain it all later," said Joey, "No get ready to swim."

Joey slammed his feet into the front window, watching as it cracked. He slammed his feet into the window again, the window shattered and water began to flood the car. Seto struggled against the flow of the water but managed to get out of the car. He kicked his way to the surface, thanking Joey mentally for teaching him to swim just a few weeks back.

He broke the surface and gasped for air. He took the disc from his hand and broke it in half. _Hang on Joey, please..._


	7. Shock and Revelation

Joey sucked in a bunch of air as the water filled the car. He watched Seto struggle out of the car and swim upwards. _Please hurry Seto._ Joey closed his eyes and concentrated on holding his breath.

* * *

"Commander," said one of the officers, "Agent Raven's emergency disc has gone off."

"Send out a rescue team," said the Commander, "We can't afford to lose our best man."

"Done sir," said the officer.

* * *

"Boss," said the assistent.

"What is it?" growled Trent.

"Wheeler tried to dispose of Kaiba, but it seems his plan went awry. He's gone sir and Kaiba is still alive," said the assistent.

"Fuck!" snarled Trent, "This ruins everything!"

"What should we do?"

"Tell the D-MONS to have their way with Kaiba."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Hey boys," said M, "Let's go pick up Kaiba, boss's orders. Said we can have our way with him."

"Where's he at?"

"The river," said M, as he started the jeep.

O looked out the window. He didn't think what they were doing was right. Joey was his best friend, and Seto was Joey's friend. He felt like he was betraying his only friend. Then again, the rest of the gang had threatened him into working for this Trent guy. He was the only one who hadn't wanted to, but everyone else was all for, and Trent had said if they all didn't agree to work for him then he wouldn't hire them.

O sighed and continued to think how he could get out of this horrid situation.

"Hey O, what's the matter?" asked S.

"Nothing," said O.

"Are you still upset about taking this job?" growled M.

"Of course I am, what we're doing is wrong!" said O.

"Not when we're making good money it's not," said N.

"You guys are worthless," said O.

"What the Fuck is that supposed to mean?" asked M pissed.

"What is life worth to you guys?" asked O, "Is it worth anything to you? Because if Trent gets caught and the police find out about us, we'll be spending the rest of our lives in prison. I'm sorry but my life is worth something and I don't want to spend it in jail."

"Your life ain't worth anything O, so get over it would ya," said D.

"Fuck you guys," said O.

"You still think Wheeler's are friend don't you?" said M, "Well guess what, he's not. A friend doesn't give up on his family. Wouldn't give up on us."

"He told us we could do better than this, that we didn't have to sink this low to survive. And I believed him, I still do. You guys are the ones who aren't friends, you're just greedy, power hungry bastards!" snarled O.

"Some one shut him up," said M.

D, N, and S all jumped ontop of O and started beating the crap out of him. O wasn't going to take their abuse and started fighting back. _I'll hurt them, I'll hurt them all, _thought O.

* * *

The CIA rescue team showed up at the lake, but the signal was coming from under the water.

"We're going swimming boys," said one agent as he dove into the water.

A couple other agents followed, swimming towards the middle of the lake. They dove under as soon as they got to the location that the signal was coming from.

Joey couldn't hold his breath any longer as the last of his air left his body. His lungs burned and he struggled to hold on for a little longer. He couldn't hold on any longer and his body forced him to inhale, water filled his lungs and he tried to cough it out, but that only caused more water to fill his lungs. _Seto...forgive me..._

The CIA agents reached the car on the bottom of the lake, but found no Agent Raven, what they did find though was a young blond male. They pulled him from the car and made their way to the surface. They still had time to save him, if they hurried. What they couldn't understand though was why there was no Agent Raven.

* * *

Seto winced in pain as he was pinned to a wall. He couldn't see anything, whoever had grabbed him, had put a blindfold on him.

"Want some more pain Kaiba," someone hissed in his ear.

"I'll have you all put in prison for life it you don't release me right now," snarled Seto.

"Keep talking rich boy," said another voice.

Seto felt someone other than the person pinning him to the wall, tie his hands above his head to the wall, while someone else chained his feet to the floor.

"Tell me Kaiba, do you know where you're at?"

"I could take a few guesses but no I don't. Why don't you take the pleasure in telling me," said Seto.

"You're in my nightclub."

Seto gasped, he recognized that voice. It was Bakura's voice. But then that meant he was at the Black Abyss Night Club.

"You can take the blindfold off boys, he knows who I am," said Bakura.

The blindfold was removed from Seto's eyes and he turned his head to glare at Bakura.

"Bastard," snarled Seto, "Release me."

"I'm gonna let my buddies here have their way with you, just like I did, last night," laughed Bakura.

"I'll kill you Bakura," hissed Seto.

"We'll see," said Bakura before leaving the room.

"Well boys, who wants to go first."

"Stay the fuck away from me," growled Seto.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, but some of us here like pleasure and majority normally wins in this kind of situation, so I'll introduce us before we get this little party. We're called J's D-MONS, or we were till we lost two of our members, now we're just D-MNS. My name's Marcus, and am going to hurt you so bad, you'll never move again."

"So what do all the other letters stand for?" asked Seto.

"D, Devon; N, Nethren; S, Shane," said Marcus.

"What about the O, and the J?" asked Seto.

"O, that was Otaris. I think you'll recognize this name though, J, that stood for Joey," said Marcus, snickering.

"You lie!"

"No we used to be Joey's old gang, but now I'm in charge," said Marcus, "And now I'm going to have my way with you, since Joey didn't dispose of you like he told Trent that he would."

_Joey told Trent what? But if he was supposed to get rid of me, then that means...Oh God, that's why he forced us off the bridge, he was saving me. And that disc was a tracking device...Why doesn't any of this make any sense?_

Seto was jolted out of his thoughts as Marcus ripped of his shirt and started to slide off his pants. He tried to stop Marcus, but he couldn't fight back what with the postition he was in. Seto could hear the other guys in the room snickering.

Marcus slid out of his clothing and pressed his body up against Seto's. He lightly bit at Seto's neck before sinking his teeth into the tender skin and drawing blood.

"Is this how you and Joey do it?" asked Marcus mockingly, "Does he use you? Does he pleasure you? Well maybe I can be like him, maybe I can pleasure you...or maybe I can hurt you."

Marcus slammed into Seto's unprepared entrance, moaning in pleasure. He kept a tight grip on Seto's hips, just in case the brunette tried to struggle.

Seto gritted his teeth in pain. _This isn't happening...not again..._

(I have a feeling that all the Seto lovers hate me at the moment because what of what i just did to Seto, but I'll make up for it in the last chapter, okay?)

_

* * *

_

Joey's eyes opened slowly. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that he was in a bed, in clean clothes, and he was dry. He sat up to see a familiar face.

"Majeh," said Joey raspily.

"Hey kiddo, feeling alright?" asked Majeh.

"Yeah," said Joey, "Where's Seto?"

"Kaiba?" said Majeh confused.

"Yeah Kaiba, he was with me or rather above me," said Joey.

"Joey when the rescue team got there, they only found you. Kaiba wasn't anywhere," said Majeh.

"But that can't be right, because he was the one who broke the disc, he was the one who I helped get out of the car. You're sure they didn't find him anywhere?" said Joey, heart racing.

"Joey I'm sure, they searched everywhere. If Kaiba did make it to the surface then he either ran away from the scene or someone nabbed him," said Majeh.

"You have to find him," said Joey, "Please."

Majeh looked at Joey. He wasn't sure what to tell Joey. Seto wasn't going to be his only worry, after he told him what he'd found out.

"Joey," said Majeh, "I'll try to find Kaiba, but there's something I need to tell you."

"So tell me," said Joey.

"You're friend, Otaris, he's in critical condition. The doctors don't think he's going to make it," said Majeh.

Joey's eyes widened and he felt tears run down his face.

"This is so wrong," said Joey, "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. Now Seto's missing again, and Otaris..."

"Joey..." said Majeh.

Joey looked at Majeh with tear filled eyes.

"Can you think of any place that Seto might be, or who might have him?"

"I'll bet my old gang has him, but where I wouldn't know," said Joey.

"I'm going to go look for him, you rest for awhile," said Majeh standing up and heading for the door, "And Joey, Trent McGarthy was been arrested and will be spending the rest of his life in prison."

Joey's eyes brightened slightly, but not significantly. At least one problem was fixed, but what about the rest of them.


	8. Help and Friendship

Otaris lay on the CIA hospital bed, unconscious and hooked up to a bunch of different machines. His dark black hair was spread out over the pillow and his eyes were closed.

Joey stood next to the bedside, holding Otaris' hand. He wished with all his might that his friend would wake up. _What did the gang do to you buddy? God I feel horrible. All this is because of me. I wish it would all just stop for once._

Otaris remained motionless, but Joey wished that his friend would look more peaceful, instead of like he was in pain, even though he was.

"Otaris, you're going to pull through this I know it, just hang in there. You can't give up now, because I won't give up on you..."

Joey's mind raced back in time to when him and Otaris were a few years younger.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey J?" said O, knocking on the bathroom door. No answer came though. _I wish he'd talk to me. He's been so quiet lately and that's not like him._ O knocked again.

"You can come in," came the reply.

O walked into the bathroom and found J sitting on the floor, head on his knees. O sat down next to J and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked O.

"Nothin'," said J.

"Goddamn it Joey! Quit lying, I know something's wrong now fucking tell me!" growled O.

"Otaris you wouldn't understand," said Joey.

"Try me," said Otaris.

Joey sighed and looked his friend in the eyes, "You really want to know, because if I tell you and you never talk to me again or you leave me..." Joey let the sentence hang.

"Joey you're my best friend, I'm willing to listen if you'd just talk to me," said Otaris.

"It's my father..."

"What about him?"

Joey set his head back on his knees.

"Joey?"

"He...he...he hurt me..."whispered Joey.

"What do you mean he hurt you? Did he hit you?"

"He...raped me," cried Joey, "For no fucking reason. All I did was come home a few minutes late and he and his buddies raped me!"

Otaris stared at Joey shocked. He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't been expecting that kind of an answer.

"J...I'm sorry," said Otaris, moving some of Joey's blond hair out of his eyes.

"I don't want to go back, but...but I'm afraid of what he'll do if I don't," said Joey.

"Stay here, with me and the rest of the gang," said O.

"I can't...what if he comes looking for me and finds me here...what if he hurts you guys?"

"Tell the rest of the gang," said O.

"No," said Joey, "I can't tell them, and don't you dare tell them either. Promise me, this is only between you and me."

"I promise J," said Otaris.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yeah?" said O.

"Hey J there's a guy at the door looking for you, said he was your dad?" said M.

"Fuck," hissed Joey.

"Joey don't go to him," said O.

"I don't have a choice," said Joey getting up and walking out to the front door.

"I thought I said you were to be home at six sharp," growled Joey's father. (Aka: Alcore ... Joey's uncle).

"Why can't I hang out with the gang?" asked Joey.

"Get in the car, now," hissed Joey's father.

Joey hung his head and started for the car.

"You boys get home," said Joey's father looking at the other five boys in the abandoned house.

"Yes sir," they said and started off.

Joey's dad stopped one of the boys.

"You, you're Otaris correct?"

"Yes sir," said O.

"Get in the car too."

"No," said O.

"I said get in the car," said Joey Sr.

"Fuck you, you're not my parent," growled Otaris.

Joey Sr. grabbed Otaris' upper arm and drug him towards the car.

"Dad let him go!" yelled Joey.

"Shut up and get in the car!" snarled Joey Sr.

Joey was pushed into the back of the car, followed closely by Otaris. Both were grabbed by a bunch of men and pinned to the floor of the car, since there weren't any seats in the car except for the passenger seat and the driver seat.

"Now, Joey, want to know what your punishment is tonight," said J Sr. getting into the car and starting it up.

Joey remained silent.

"Your friend gets the same punishment you got last night."

"NO!" yelled Joey as he struggled to fight the men off, "Leave him out of this! He didn't do anything wrong! Father, please! Don't!"

"Boys," said J Sr., "Have at the newbie."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" yelled Joey, tears streaming down his face at what was about to happen to his best friend.

Otaris managed to get one hand free and land a solid punch in one guy's face. But there were still two other men holding him down and it didn't take long for them to restrain him.

"Father! Don't do this to him! Please! I'll take the punishment! Just don't hurt him..." cried Joey.

"Boys...I think we have a change of plans," said J Sr.

"Joey," whispered Otaris. _He's sacrificing himself for me. Joey...why?_

Joey saw the question in Otaris' eyes. _Because you don't deserve it. Because you're my best friend. Because...I care about you._

Otaris didn't have to hear Joey to know what the blond was trying to tell him. He had to close his eyes though as the men started to hurt his friend. He couldn't stand to watch them do that to Joey, but Joey's screams still echoed in his mind. He would never forget this, he owed Joey everything now.

_**End Flashback**_

"Joey?"

Joey's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Otaris. His friend was awake, but his once bright blue eyes were a dull misty color and this worried Joey.

"Otaris..." started Joey.

"You need to help Kaiba," said Otaris first.

"But, what about you?" asked Joey.

"If you don't hurry, the gang will kill him. They were going to take him to the..." Otaris coughed a few times and winced in pain before continuing, "to the Black Abyss Night Club. You need to go help him. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But..."

"Joey go, please, I stood up for you against the gang, now do this for me please, before they do anymore damage," said Otaris.

Joey stood there silently, he squeezed Otaris' hand lightly before rushing back to his room before changing from the hospital gown into some clothes the agents had lent him. He raced from the hospital and out the door. He'd do what Otaris had told him to do, but he hoped to hell that Otaris would pull through this and be fine afterwards.


	9. Rescue and Acceptance

Seto had his pants back on. His shirt had been torn to shreds and was all over the floor. He was sitting on the floor in one of the many rooms in the Black Abyss Night Club, bleeding from any and every wound that those guys had inflicted upon him.

His face was wet with tears. He had hoped that he would never have that happen to him again, but that didn't happen. And right now all he wanted to do was die. His brother hated him, Joey had probably died before anyone could save him, those guys had raped him endlessly. He couldn't think of any reason to keep living. Unfortunately there was nothing in the room he could use to end his life, so he just sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall, crying.

_Joey I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened had I just listened to Mokuba. Had I not turned you away. I'm such an idiot. I have no idea what to do anymore. If only it all would end._

The door to the room slammed to the floor as a body flew through it. Seto looked up to see what the hell was going on.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES WERE MY FRIENDS!" yelled Joey after throwing Marcus through one of the bedroom doors in the B.A.N.C.

"Joey?" said Seto, "JOEY!"

Seto got tenderly to his feet, still leaning against the wall. His body was in so much pain.

Joey rushed over to Seto to support him but was pulled to the ground by Marcus. Joey tried to move away but Marcus climbed on top of him and started throwing punches as fast as possible.

Joey caught one of Marcus' fists and flipped the boy off of him. He jumped to his feet and kicked M harshly in the side.

"STUPID FUCKER! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN!" yelled Joey seething with anger.

Marcus remained on the floor holding his side in pain.

Joey moved back over to Seto, "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Let's just get out of here," said Seto.

Joey helped to support Seto and get out of the Night Club.

* * *

Majeh spotted Joey and Seto walking down one of the streets and halted his car.

"Joey!" he yelled out the window.

Joey looked in the direction of his name and saw Majeh. He smiled and headed for Majeh's car with Seto.

"I see you found him first," said Majeh as Joey and Seto got in the car.

"Otaris woke up and told me where to go," said Joey getting into the back seat with Seto.

"I'm guessing we should head back to the hospital then," said Majeh looking at the state Kaiba was in .

"That would probably be the best idea," said Joey.

Seto rested his head on Joey's shoulder and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep for a very long time.

Joey smiled and rested his head on Seto's. _Thank god I found him in time.

* * *

_

Joey sat next to Seto's bedside at the CIA hospital. The brunette was still sleeping and he looked a lot better than he had when Joey had found him.

"Hey Joey," said Majeh poking his head into the room, "Can we talk for a minute. I got something I want to tell you and show you."

Joey got out of his seat and followed Majeh down the hallway to a huge room full of computers.

"Well?" asked Joey.

"You know how you said Otaris told you where to find Seto, well I talked to the doctors about it and they said that wasn't possible because he wasn't woken up at all," said Majeh as he sat down at one of the computers and started typing furiously.

"But I was the only one in the room, so they wouldn't know," said Joey.

"Not true, this is the CIA hospital, we have cameras in every room and I checked out the one when you were in Otaris' room. Now watch the tv," said Majeh as the screen turned on and it started to play hours earlier when Joey had gone into O's room.

Joey watched carefully, making sure to look for when Otaris woke up. But Otaris never did wake up, for the whole time Joey was in his room Otaris didn't move an inch. What Joey did notice though was that he had never opened his eyes when Otaris was supposed to have woken up. Joey's eyes didn't open until he ran out of the room. But if that was true what had happened?

"How – ?" started Joey.

"The doctors think you two communicated telepathically and that's how you found out," said Majeh, "What I don't understand though, is how?"

"I don't understand how either. Anyways how is Otaris right now?" asked Joey since he hadn't checked on his friend since he had left to go find Seto.

"The doctors say he'll be fine and that he should be out of here within a couple of weeks. One week at the earliest," said Majeh.

"Do they know when he'll be awake?" asked Jeoy.

"He actually woke up about an hour ago," said Majeh, "You're more than welcome to go see him. I on the other hand have a meeting with my Commander, he wasn't pleased that I gave my emergency disc to a civilian. So I have to go explain myself."

"Have fun," laughed Joey as he headed off to see Otaris.

"Yeah right," said Majeh as he made his way to the Commander's office.

* * *

"Joey!" said Otaris as the blond rushed into the room.

"Otaris! God I'm so glad you're alright," said Joey as he hugged his friend gently.

"I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that I told you to go save Kaiba and where to go and everything," said Otaris.

"It wasn't a dream it was real. Well in a sense," said Joey.

"Meaning?"

"We communicated telepathically, so in a sense it was a dream, but it actually happened too," said Joey, excitedly.

"Weird," said Otaris, "So did you save him?"

"Yeah I did," said Joey.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever tell Kaiba about us?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Would he understand if you did?"

"Would I understand what?" asked Seto as he came into the room on crutches.

"Uh..." said both boys.

"Joey?" said Seto.

"Well...you're not the first guy I've gone out with," said Joey.

"I'm not stupid, that was obvious from the start. No one can give as good a blowjob as you did and get away with saying it was your first time," said Seto.

"You tried to pull that on him," said Otaris laughing.

"Uh..." said Joey, "Yeah."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"So I'm assuming you're the old boyfriend?" said Seto.

"Well in a sense Joey and I never broke up, but we were never technically going out either," said Otaris.

"So it was more for the pleasure?" asked Seto, eyebrow raised.

"No, we just knew," said Joey.

"So then why did you come to me?" asked Seto, "Because now that..."

"Seto I still love you, but I love Otaris too. And I was going to ask if we could... well...ya know," said Joey.

"You want us all to be boyfriends?" said Seto surprised.

"If that's not a problem with you two, well yeah," said Joey.

Otaris and Seto looked at one another momentarily before answering at the same time, "Sure, why not?"

Joey whooped and smiled triumphantly.


	10. Hangin In There and Tryin to Keep Up

I just wanted to tell you all thanks for reviewing my story. SOrry i've been gone for so long I've been having trouble with family and school and the likes. But anyways, thanks to all the new people who reviewed and to the people who have stuck with me so far. Love to you all. Check out my other stories and if you would like me to read yours send me the names of them... later luvs...

otaku22

chibimaniak6916

Ramen Goddess

darkchildlover

Piers549

Inuyashaloverfan

Princess of the Tomb Robbers

anaraz

WheelerWolf

sneakyninja18

Nachzes Black-Rider

Aisho Sakura

Bunny Overlord

Angela-Marie

Krissy

I am Millie Ishtar Motou

Thank you all and have a wonderful time writing... 


End file.
